What the Words Meant
by KizzoftheDead
Summary: The last moments of Ulquiorra's life were straightforward, weren't they? Or maybe, maybe not... *ONE SHOT* Ulquihime


He was causing her pain.

The human turned hollow was causing her pain- and despite his best efforts to stay in denial, Ulquiorra could no longer deny that he was "feeling".

However, he would not admit to himself that he had stopped the human from completely obliterating the Quincy because he knew, without a fraction of a doubt, that it would cause her pain.

And yet, now, as she kneels screaming the human's name at his side, he can't help but "feel" that it is himself that causes her the most pain. So, he turns away, attempting to convince himself that he only delivered the death-blow to save his own life, though he already knows he won't survive the damage that's already been done.

Which is what causes his shock at the hole in the human's chest high speed regenerating. How could he possibly be alive?

Orihime- although just as shocked- can't help but be relieved at this, and gives a tender smile when the human asks if she's okay.

Ulquiorra can only watch, and then force himself to ignore the throbbing where his hollow hole is in a silent battle against his mind. However, as soon as the human stands he brings himself out of it, ignoring the throbbing as best he can.

"You just won't stay down."

Suddenly, this battle- this fight to the death- has much deeper meaning.

He feels no sympathy at the groan the Quincy gives when he pulls Zangetsu from his abdomen, and gives a short, quick order to the human at who's feet he throws the weapon.

"Pick it up. We're settling this."

But the human will not.

"Was I the one who impaled Ishida...?" he asks.

"That is of little consequence," Ulquiorra replies, his _Lanza del Relámpago_ appearing in his hand once more.

"Was I the one who cut off your arm and leg?"

This time, Ulquiorra gives no answer.

"Then cut off my left arm and leg!"

The throbbing that has become in itself a pain to Ulquiorra only intensifies when Orihime responds frantically to this reply. She had not reacted this way when her "Kurosaki-kun" had cut off his arm only moments before.

This realization causes it to intensify even more pointedly- enough to cause his lance to disappear, and force a bewildered look at her he intended not to give.

By the time he realizes the human- Kurosaki- is speaking to him again, he is only able to hear the last of his "heroic" speech, and the Quincy's reaction.

At this point, Ulquiorra moves to strike, not at all unwilling to cause Kurosaki harm.

"So be it. If that is your wish I will do as you ask."

But ah- too late.

"So this is it," Ulquiorra murmurs, not a drip of emotion in his voice- body disintigrating into ash.

"Kill me. Do it quickly. I no longer even have the strength to walk. Cut me down now, or this battle will go unsettled for all eternity."

Kurosaki refuses, stating that it is no way to win.

Ulquiorra can only look away at this, perhaps slightly surprised. How... rebellious these humans are. But it's always been that way, hasn't it? Even Onna...

He looks up at her, finally allowing himself to rebel against his own mind, admitting to her in his own way.

"And I had only just begun to take an interest in your kind."

_ I had only just begun to know I felt for you. _

Orihime can only gasp softly, to which everyone else is deaf.

He reaches up toward her, just like he had done once to ask what the heart was, but now- now it means something completely different.

"Are you afraid of me, Onna?"

_ Have you ever felt for me? _

It was another mass of totally unrelated words, but both understand eachother.

"I'm not afraid. I'm... not afraid."

_ I have. I... I do. _

The sympathetic look on her face, the depth of the longing where his heart (though only Orihime knows this) would be- chokes him. He can only utter one last single phrase.

"I see."

He begins to withdraw his hand, and Orihime, knowing it is the last time she will ever have the chance to, gives him something, just with the action of reaching for him.

Something in the palm of his hand.

Ulquiorra understands- his thoughts slowing. His last thoughts.

So this, this in the palm of this hand, must be... the heart.

..._her heart._

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first ever Ulquihime fic, and also my first oneshot, so reviews would be appreciated with what you thought of it! Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
